Jak and Daxter and the Mysterious Beginning
by TheTrueJakFantic
Summary: What happens when Jak and Daxter are sent into the past, before the Precursor Legacy, before the Metal Head Wars, and before the Dark Makers? Will they survive in this whole new world with no way to get back to their own time?
1. An Old Plan

Rated- T- English - Action/Adventure

Jak & Daxter and the Mysterious Begining.

Chapter One

Jak raced over to the metal head nest as fast as he could, the voices of Samos and Onins warning still ringing in his long pointy ears.  
"Jak, the metal heads have just gotten their hands on my old warp gate and their trying to get it working again."said Samos with a worried look on his face."Yes, Onin says that they are trying to re-open the warp gates of the 4 sages of Eco brraaakk"said Pecker as Onin waved her hands in the air franticlly."She does not know why but she thinks that it has something to do with the artifacts they recently "aquired" in the Wasteland."  
Daxter, finished with polishing his Class 2 racing trophey and hopped onto Jaks shoulder saying "Ok so what do we have to find, steal, save,  
or blow-up?"Everyone in the room looked at Daxter in shock,"Wwwhaaaat!, you guys always sent Jak on crazy SUICIDE missions and I ALWAYS get dragged into the whole thing, so I would just like to know what we're getting ourselves into, if thats not too much to ask!"  
Jak just smiled and nodded his head and turned to Samos."So what ARE we getting ourselves into?" he asked as Samos paced back and forth in Freedom League HQ."I'm not sure."he said as he looked at Keira, who was sitting at the far end of the room, admiring the necklace that Samos had given her."I'm not sure yet but if the metal heads ever do get the warp-gates open who knows what they could do!"  
Just as Jak aproached the metal head nest in the West part of Haven City a thought occured to him. What if the metal heads are using the gates to reach the old Dark Eco silos. Then they would have enough eco to power their weapons! Great he thought, Just like the old days when he had to stop Gol and Mia from flooding the world with Dark Eco. As he got to the center of the nest he had noticed that there wasn't a single metal head in sight."Hey Jak where are all the metal heads?" Daxter asked while looking around."I don't know, but I don't like it one bit."said Jak as he reached for his blaster.  
"Wait!...were's my gun!"he said searching his backside."Oh No! I must have left it at HQ!"he said. "GREAT! Now we're done for!"screamed Daxter."Shhhhh!" Jak wispered,"or they'll hear you!" Too late. By the time Daxter had shut his mouth 20-30 metal heads were already racing in their direction.

* * *

sorry this chapter is extremely short, i had more but it got erased by accident. more coming soon! 


	2. An Old Foe With New Tricks

** Chapter 2**

_Italics = Flashback_

_

* * *

_Without thinking, Jak knelt to the ground and clapped his hands together, and caused a FLASH FREEZE. He quickly maneuvered through the oncoming waves punching and kicking all the metal heads out of his way. Once the FLASH FREEZE had faded away Jak and Daxter stood there alone, with skull gems flying all over the place. They pressed on towards the ruined tower, evading and metal head they encountered. "Hey Jak?" Daxter asked silently "what do you think the metal heads want with old green stuffs warp-gate anyway?""I don't know Dax, but it doesn't matter cuz we're gonna stop them,one way or another." Suddenly they were at their destination, the destroyed metal head tower. They snuck in through the front door, only to find an army of metal heads waiting for them. Jak knew he didn't have enough Light Eco left in him to do another FLASH FREEZE, and going Dark mode wouldn't be enough to take them all out. Jak didn't know what to do, especially with Daxter pissing on his shoulder. Then something strange happened, they opened up a path to let him through. "J-Jak, what do y-you think they want?" Daxter said after attempting to clean up the "mess" he left on Jaks shoulder."I don't know Dax, but I think we better see whats up." And with that he followed the metal heads deeper into the tower.

While walking he kept thinking of way to escape, maybe he thought he could take one hostage and threaten to kill it if they didn't let them go. No, he thought there are too many of them. Then he remembered the conversation he had had with Damas not too long ago...  
_"Jak, __didn't your father ever teach you to choose your battles wisely!" Damas said in an angry tone. "I never knew my father." Jak said with sincerity in his voice. Then Damas looked at Jak like he had seen a ghost.  
_ No, Jak thought, that would be..._unwise_. Finally they had reached their destination, the main platform. And thats where they saw it, Samos's warp-gate hooked up to a bunch of machines."Ok, we're here now what do you want." Jak scolded. Then he got a sudden chill down his spine when he heard a voice that was a little too familiar for his liking. "Hello Jak or should I say Mar...I've been expecting you." Suddenly Jak turned around and came face to face with the metal head leader Kor, in his human form. "KOR!" Daxter screamed," we killed you months ago how are you still alive!" Kor smiled and waved his hands. Suddenly all the metal heads grabbed Jak and Daxter and held them down tight."You thought you killed me, but sadly you were...mistaken. Grinning maniacally he told them his story...

_"After you two opened the Rift Gate and set me free, I headed to Misty Island. I opened the Silo and used the Dark Eco to become so powerful no one could stop me! I then found the place where the future metal head nest would be and began plotting my "Plan B", I laid an egg. But this egg was special, for you see I took a fragment from my own skull gem and placed it inside the egg. Therefore causing another me to be born. For you see, the gem on a metal head contains its exact genetic code. And they also allow us to communicate via telepathy short range. And since my so called "clone" was safe, I placed him in a time capsule, with a timer set for exactly 1 year after i get sent back into the Rift Gate. But you see you may have killed the original Kor, but I am much stronger, and I won't make the same mistakes my other side did. So after I hatched, I gathered any remaining metal heads to get information on how to defeat you. And that is when I learned of that fool Errol's plan to take over the world. So I let him "borrow" some of my soldiers."_

"And the rest you know." he said smirking. "Yeah" Jak said proudly,"I kicked his shiny metal ass." Kor looked back in shock, all the metal heads were gone and Jak was standing there, his whole body glowing a bright blue."You know, you talk too much" Daxter said with a huge grin on his face."You should at LEAST make sure to cover all the Light Eco vents before bringing us up here." Kor then transformed into a much bigger and nastier creature than Jak had ever faced before. With a giant serpents tail, a few dozen tentacles with razor sharp blade attached, he looked like the original Kor, just bigger...ALOT bigger."Once I kill you two, I with use this old warp-gate, along with this time map to travel back in time to get my other self and bring him here. Then we will reign supreme!" he told Jak in an evil voice."Not if I have anything to do about it" Jak said as he grew a pair of wings and started to fly around the room to avoid Kor's slashing blades."Hey Jak I got an idea" Daxter said,"lets destroy that machine so that he CAN'T get his evil twin from the past and destroy all of mankind!" Jak chuckled and flew straight into Kor's skull gem. Kor screamed on agony and whipped his tail into the machine, turning on the warp-gate."JAK WATCH OUT!" Daxter screamed as Kor slashed Jak clean across the chest with his tentacle-blade. Jak fell to the floor, and Daxter fell in front of the broken machine. He decided to do what he did best: push every single button until something happens. Jak got up and tried to regenerate himself but Kor wouldn't allow it. Every time Jak got up Kor would just slam him back down."Time to finish this." Kor said as he knocked Jak to the ground in front of the warp -gate. Jak then, in a poof of light reverted back to his original form. Daxter had pushed the yellow button when the machine began to smoke and catch fire due to the huge dent Metal Kor had left on it. Daxter then ran to Jak so keep him from falling into the warp-gate, but to no avail. Jak had fallen into the warp-gate and had dragged Daxter with him. Just as Metal Kor the slammed his tail onto the spot where Jak had stood moments before. But when he lifted his tail he looked in shock as Jak was nowhere to be found and the warp-gate had been permanently destroyed due to the amount of force Kor had used."NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the light dissipated from the bent and broken warp-gate.  
"JAAAAK!" Daxter was screaming as they were spiraling into the purple and blue vortex."WAKE UP!" But it was no use, Jak was knocked out cold and bleeding pretty badly from his gut. Daxter looked at his spiraling environment and wondered to himself,"Shouldn't we have landed by know?" And he was right they SHOULD have landed in some remote location, probably Sandover Village, with Kor waiting to bit their heads off, but no they kept on spiraling further and further into the past.


	3. A Blast To The Past

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there was a small glistening light in the sky. A young man is walking through a beautiful forest. Him and his small friend. The man has a reddish tone to his skin. He's not too tall but medium in height. He is also a little chubby, but its mostly muscle. Scurrying down on all fours next to him is a little creature. It had dark red skin, sharp claws, and glowing yellow eyes. They're walking down a path that they have walked down many times before. They stop at a peaceful meadow, where the sit down next to the water and take in the sights."You know little buddy, we've been up and down this path everyday for the past 4 years, and we've never gone swimming in the meadow before." he looked down at his small friend who was busy trying to catch a butterfly in its claws. It looked up in acknowledgement and nodded its head. "We should definitely make plans to go swimming later on this week." Said the young man, with his red hair grazing in the soft breeze. Suddenly small friends ears pricked upward, notifying him that something was wrong."Whats wrong, is something coming?" he asked. His friend looked up into the sky, and so did he, and then he saw what all the fuss was about. A huge portal had opened up in the sky...and something was coming out of it. He couldn't see it clearly but it was coming down fast. It shot right over their heads into the forest behind them. And just as it had happened it was over, and the portal up in the sky had vanished. The young man could of sworn he had heard screaming from the falling object, so as soon as he got up he and his little friend ran into the forest at full speed.

They had reached the area where the object ad landed, but saw nothing. His little friend started to sniff around. The young man smirked, and thought to himself-If theres anything out here, he'll be able to sniff it out. And he was right for after a few brief moments his small companion had found the spot where a young man lay doubled over, bleeding severely from his lower abdomen. And next to him he saw the small orange ottsel, with goggles over its eyes and wet stains all over its pants, curled up into the fetal position. The small Precursor then sat up straight and said, "That is the LAST TIME I EVER...EVER GO NEAR A WARP-GATE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" He then proceeded to dust off his pants and then walked over to his much bigger friend. "Jak?...are you ok...JAK!" He then noticed the young man who was watching him the whole time. "Hey you gotta help my friend here, he's been hurt pretty badly." The young man nodded his head and carefully picked up the other man and carried him towards the village. The small ottsel was about to follow when he noticed that there was something behind him. He turned around and came face to face with the young mans companion. He noticed the red color, the yellow eyes and the sharp claws. But then passed out when he saw the skull gem in the center of the creatures head. The small metal head grabbed the ottsel by the neck gently with its teeth and followed his friend into the village.

* * *

Jak woke up some time later in a small house, it reminded him of him home in Sandover Village. He looked around the room and saw that it must belong to a small child, because there were dolls all over the floor. He was about to get up when he felt a searing pain in his gut. He looked down and saw that he had blood-soaked bandages tightly wrapped around his chest. He sat up with some discomfort and stood up. He tried to use his Light Eco healing powers, but it was no use. He barely had any Light Eco left in him. He thought to himself that he could really use some Green Eco right about now. Suddenly the door of the room busted open and a little girl with greenish skin and blue hair walked into the room."Now then I see you're up and about, so tell me whats your name?" she asked cheerily."Jak, my name is Jak." he said."Where am I?"he asked the little girl."Well first of all Jak, you had yourself a nasty spill back in the forest. You're lucky my older brother Samson found you when he did, or you wouldn't be talking right now."she said."My name is Janice, and you're in Kratos Town." she said Kratos Town, Jak thought to himself, I've never heard of that place before. Daxter! Jak thought to himself, he forgot all about Daxter."Is my friend alright?" Jak asked the little girl."Oh yes you friend is alright, but he passed out when he saw my brothers friend, Spike."she replied. Daxter fainting, Jak thought to himself, now THAT he wish he had seen."Would you like to see him?" she asked."Yes please."he said."Ok then but first things first." She started to move her hands in a circular motion over an empty bowl. Suddenly, her hands began to glow a bright green. What in the world...Jak thought to himself. She then reached into the bowl and took out two handfuls of green goop. She told Jak to remove his bandages very carefully. And he did, with some discomfort, and them she proceeded to rub the goop all over the large gash on his chest. And as soon as she did that the goop started to seep into the gash as if it was being absorbed by Jak. He felt a familiar feeling of wellness and knew it was Green Eco. She looked at him in shock and said,"Well ill be a yakcows mother! You're a channeler!" Jak looked at her and realized that she must be some sort of Eco Sage, because only a Sage could create eco that."Yes"he said,"are some sort of Sage?" She looked at him strangely and replied,"Sage? Well gosh no, I'm just a Green Eco Channeler, or GEC for short, my brother Samson is a REC, or Red Eco Channeler. To become a Sage take years and years of training." Red Eco Channeler, Green Eco Channeler, Jaks mind was buzzing faster than Daxter on caffeine. Daxter, right he had to see Daxter.


End file.
